Back to Tree Hill
by Firewriter23
Summary: An old flame of Nathan’s returns to Tree Hill(not Haley) with something that would change his life forever. What will Nathan do? Not the best summary but a good story.
1. What are you doing here?

**Back to Tree Hill**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the One Tree Hill characters, the rest belong to me.

Summary: An old flame of Nathan's returns to Tree Hill with something that would change his life forever. What will Nathan do?

* * *

**Chapter One- What are you doing here?**

"Nathan hurry up man, were going to be late for school!" Lucas called to him from the front door of Nathan's apartment.

"I'm coming!" Nathan called back from the bedroom. It had been about five months since Haley left and about one month after his accident. Deb had left Dan for good; Karen and Andy were on their way to New Zealand, Peyton and Jake were happy again, things were going well. Even Lucas and Brooke were getting closer again. Nathan had filed for divorce; he knew it would be the only way to get Haley out of his mind.

"Five seconds and counting!" Lucas exclaimed.

Nathan walked out of the room and toward Lucas who was standing by the counter.

"Bout time." Lucas laughed.

"Ha, funny." Nathan said to him grabbing his back pack.

"Let's go, I told my mom we would stop by on our way to school." Lucas said as they headed out of Nathan's apartment and down the stairs.

"So how are thing with you and Brooke?" Nathan asked.

"Good, I just think it's weird that were living in the same house now. I mean ever since my mom found out why I was staying with Dan and made me move back home, things are just kind of weird." Lucas explained. "Have you heard from Haley lately?" he asked looking down at the sidewalk.

"Nah, but I think it's for the best. After the accident I just feel like I need the time away from her."

Lucas nodded.

They walked down the road silent until they got to Karen's café.

Nathan followed Lucas into the café. Karen was behind the counter talking to Andy, He now worked at Tree Hill High School as a teacher. Karen and Deb were still friends and Deb lived down the road from Karen.

Nathan looked around the café then stopped. He saw someone he never thought he would ever see again. He was shocked.  
"Hey man let's sit with Andy." Lucas said to him. –No reaction came from Nathan- Lucas waved a hand in front of him. "Nathan!" He said.

"What?" Nathan asked turning his head toward Lucas.

Lucas looked in the direction Nathan was staring. "Do you know her?"

Nathan nodded. "That was my girlfriend before Peyton and Haley. She was the love of my life; I loved her more then anything. Her mom and dad both died in a car crash and she was forced to live with her aunt and uncle in Florida. I never thought I'd ever see her again." Nathan told Lucas.

"Go talk to her, maybe she's back for a reason." Lucas said to him. "I'll save you a seat." Lucas pushed Nathan toward her a bit then walked to the counter where Andy and Karen were laughing.

Nathan walked over to the girl; her short brown hair was tied back in a pony tail. She wore a pink beater and blue jeans. She was drinking coffee and reading a book.

"Brie…What are you doing here?" Nathan asked her.

Brie looked up at him and smiled. "Nathan, it's nice to see you, still living here I presume?" Brie asked closing the book and giving him a hug. "Sit down."

Nathan took a seat across from her. "Yeah I am, but you still didn't answer my question."

"Well, I came to see you…we need to talk." She said.

"I hate conversations that start like that." Nathan said smiling. "Well I do have about an hour before school starts, so what's up?"

"Well…when I left a year and a half ago, I had a secret that I kept from you…I wanted to tell you so bad, then last year I decided I would come back and tell you but when I did I saw you with someone else and I knew I couldn't tell you. So I left again. Now here I am ready to tell you no matter what." Brie sighed.

**

* * *

**

Please Review!

Up next:

What's the secret? Can Nathan handle it? Can his friends and family handle it?


	2. Why didn't you tell me?

**Back to Tree Hill**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the One Tree Hill characters, the rest belong to me.

Summary: An old flame of Nathan's returns to Tree Hill with something that would change his life forever. What will Nathan do?

In the last chapter: Nathan and Lucas go to Karen's café before school. Nathan runs into an old flame Brie. Brie tells him she has a secret she was hiding from him for a year and a half. Parings stated in the last chapter: Lucas and Brooke, Karen and Andy.

* * *

**Chapter Two- Why didn't you tell me?**

Nathan stared at her. "Are you going to tell me?" he asked her.

Brie took a deep breath, "I was pregnant. I told my parents right before they got into the accident. Then when I moved in with my aunt and Uncle I had the baby, kept him and raised him." She told him. She was so happy to have finally told him he was a father.

Nathan was more shocked now then he was when he saw her earlier. He couldn't believe it, she had his baby, and his son and she didn't tell him until a year and a half later.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner I just, didn't know how to tell you." She explained.

"What's his name?" Nathan asked slowly.

"Cole, Cole Matthew Scott." She said to him.

Nathan signed. "I can't believe this… "

"Nate-" Brie started.

"No Brie, you lied to me! You told me you weren't pregnant and I…I believed you. I have to go I'm going to be late for school." Nathan stood up grabbed his back pack and then left. Not even bothering to tell Lucas who was watching him the whole time.

Lucas walked up to Nathan's locker at the end of the day. "So bro, you wanna tell me what that whole thing was about this morning?" Lucas asked him.

Nathan slammed his locker shut and faced Lucas. "She had a baby…A boy….My son. He's mine, or she says he is…She lied to me and she kept this from me!" Nathan was more upset then mad.

Lucas walked down the hallway with him. "Well maybe you should give her credit, she did come and tell you and I'm sure all she wants is for you to be a part of the kids life." Lucas said as they walked through the double doors and out into the hot sun.

"Yeah, maybe." Nathan said.

"Nathan… is that her?" Lucas asked pointing to a girl standing by a car holding a baby.

"Yeah it is. Hey listen I'll meet you at river court at 6 alright?" Nathan questioned.

"See you later bro." Lucas said walking away.

Nathan walked over to Brie. "So is this Cole?" he asked her looking at the small baby in her arms.

"Yes. This is your son." Brie said to him, handing Cole to Nathan.

Nathan held him in his arms, he was so small and cute. Nathan looked at Brie. "So where are you and Cole staying?"

"At the motel for now."

"No, go pack your stuff and then meet me at Karen's café in an hour." Nathan said to her.

"Nathan…"

"Go."

"What about Cole?" She asked opening the car door.

"I'll take him, besides he is my son I want some time with him." Nathan said looking at the little boy in his arms.

Brie handed him a diaper bag. "Well his diapers and stuff is in there."

Nathan took it and then watched her drive off. He sighed and looked down at Cole again. "Well little man, it's just you and me." He turned around and started walking toward the café, he knew that Lucas would be there with Karen and his mom was working today. Since today was Friday then the whole gang would be there. Peyton and Jake with Jenny, and Brooke and Andy would soon follow as soon as he was finished his work.

Nathan walked up to the café and looked at it. "Well here goes nothing…" He said walking into the café. Everyone was sitting at the table laughing and talking. Nathan walked over to them and smiled. "Hey guys." He said.

Everyone suddenly stopped talking and looked at Nathan. Lucas was the only one who knew who the baby in Nathan's arms was.

"Are you babysitting or something?" Peyton asked.

Nathan looked toward Lucas then looked around the table.

Brooke was sitting next to Lucas Karen was at the end of the table, Deb was across from Lucas leaving an empty chair next to Karen for Andy. Next to Deb sat Peyton, Jenny and Jake at the other end across from Karen. Across from Jenny there was an empty chair for Nathan to sit at.

"Not really babysitting. There is no easy way to say this so…my old girlfriend Brie had a baby, well she left a year and a half ago…This is our son, Cole." He blurted out.

Lucas looked around at everyone, no one said anything. "Oh come on guys, Jake has a baby too and when you found out about Jenny you didn't act like this, no offence man…." –"None taken" Jake said."- Lucas stood up and took the little baby from Nathan's arms, he was so light. "He's going to make a great father and you guys know it."

"What's his name?" Brooke asked.

"Cole…Cole Matthew Scott. His mother will be here shortly, she's moving in with me… I can't let her and my son live in a motel room."

Deb smiled. "If you need anything like a crib, stroller, highchair, anything like that, don't hesitate to ask."

"Same goes for me, I have a lot of stuff from when Lucas was a baby, even clothes."

Nathan smiled, everyone was starting to get more comfortable with Nathan having a child, and he was surprised.

Nathan sat down and watched everyone pass Cole around like he was a picture or something, but they all started to love him.

* * *

Please Review!

Up Next:

Brie starts working at Karen's café and the club. Nathan gets a phone call, from who?


End file.
